Quand le Docteur voyage
by Echoes of Mine
Summary: Le Docteur va partout. Il voyage et fait des rencontres diverses. Et s'il visitait des univers connus ?
1. Le Docteur à Baker Street

THE DOCTOR IN BAKER STREET

- Oh mon Dieu mais que se passe t-il ?! Sherlock ?! Sherlock ?! Venez voir !  
Mrs Hudson appela Sherlock qui se trouvait à l'étage du dessus.  
- Qui y a t-il Mrs Hudson ?  
- Je viens de voir disparaître une cabine bleue, là juste en bas. Elle était là, je vous le jure.  
- Arrêtez vos enfantillages Mrs Hudson ! Ceci est impossible et je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me déranger pour rien.  
Sherlock remonta dans son appartement.

* * *

Un peu plus tard ...  
John remonta quatre à quatre les marches et ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'appartement.  
Il reprit son souffle avant de parler.  
- Il y avait des extraterrestres partout dans le centre-ville. Ce serait des Daleks.  
Sherlock, qui regardait dans son microscope ne releva pas la tête.  
- Sherlock, tu m'as entendue ?  
- Hum  
- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?  
- Mais qu'avez-vous tous aujourd'hui ?! Mrs Hudson me parle d'une cabine bleue qui disparaît et toi d'extraterrestres. Vous n'avez pas fini avec vos plaisanteries ridicules ? C'est parce que j'ai refusé de donner des bonbons aux enfants pour Halloween que vous vous vengez ? C'est pitoyable. Laisse-moi travailler, j'ai du boulot.  
John abandonna et alla préparer du thé.

* * *

Sherlock examinait un cadavre à la morgue quand Molly entra pour lui apporter un café. Elle resta avec lui en lisant le journal.  
- Vous étiez là quand il y a eu l'attaque dans le centre-ville ?  
Sherlock soupira, il détestait qu'on l'interrompe pendant son travail et elle le savait très bien.  
- John m'en a parlé.  
- Il y a des photos qui paraissent vraiment vrai.  
Il abandonna son matériel et se releva.  
- Des photos de quoi ?  
- Bin des extraterrestres.  
- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! Je m'en vais, j'ai fini.  
Il prit son manteau et sortit.

* * *

- Merci beaucoup de nous avoir tous invité chez vous pour Noël Lestrade, dit John.  
- De rien, c'était vous l'année dernière, moi cette année.  
- Vous avez un très beau matériel pour l'astronomie, je ne savais pas que ça vous intéressez autant.  
- C'est ma passion, dit Lestrade.  
- Passion inutile, souffla Sherlock assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entendent.  
- John, votre sœur au téléphone, j'ai pris la liberté de répondre comme vous ne l'entendiez pas.  
- Merci Mrs Hudson.  
John prit le portable et parla à sa sœur, Harry.  
- Quoi ?! Tu es où ?!  
Il prit le télescope et le plaça vers le ciel.  
- Sherlock, viens voir ça, dit-il.  
Sherlock s'approcha et regarda dans le télescope. Il en fut bouche bée. C'était la boite bleue qu'avait vu Mrs Hudson qui volait dans le ciel avec à son bord un homme et la sœur de John.  
- Alors, tu nous crois maintenant Sherlock ? Demanda John.


	2. Le Docteur attend Godot

Where is my Angel

Un jour que le Docteur était ici à attendre. Il avait croisé Vladimir et Estragon et s'était posté avec eux.  
- on s'en va ? Demanda Estragon.  
- On ne peut pas, répondit Vladimir.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- On attend Godot.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai.  
- Qui est Godot ? Demanda le Docteur.  
- On ne sait pas, on l'attend juste, il doit venir ce soir.  
Un garçon entre, n'ose pas s'approcher.  
- Allez viens, approche.  
Le garçon fait un pas en avant, effrayé.  
- J'ai un message de la part de Monsieur Godot, dit le garçon.  
- Que dit-il ?  
- Il passera demain soir.  
Vladimir acquiesca.  
- N'ai pas peur, approche petit, dit Estragon.  
Le garçon recula et se prepara à partir.  
- Attends, dit Vladimir. Tu lui diras qu'on est là et qu'on l'attend. Tu t'en souviendras ?  
Le garçon hocha la tête et partit.  
- Et vous que faites vous là ? Demanda Vladimir au Docteur.  
- J'attend aussi.  
- Godot ?  
- Non.  
Estragon s'assit à coté du Docteur, retira son chapeau, regarda à l'intérieur, le remit et puis le renleva et reregarda de dedans. Il fit le même manège avec ses chaussures. Il souffla.  
- Elles sont trop grandes ...  
Le Docteur echangea de chaussure avec Estragon et prit le fez de Vladimir.  
Ils entendirent un bruit et le Docteur se leva. Le Tardis apparut.  
- Je vous souhaite bonne chance les amis ! Mon Godot est arrivé, le votre viendra bientôt aussi.  
Et il entra dans le Tardis qui disparut sous les yeux de Vladimir et Estragon.  
- On s'en va nous aussi ? Demanda Estragon.  
- On ne peut pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- On attend Godot.


	3. Le Docteur à Poudlard

Le Tardis s'écrasa contre le Saule Cogneur et fut donc balancé dans tous les sens. Il atterrit avec difficulté au sol et était un peu esquinté. Le Docteur sortit et examina l'extérieur. Il caressa la porte et la tapota doucement.  
- Toujours aussi résistante toi !  
Il sourit et se retourna.  
- C'est bon ! Vous pouvez sortir !  
Donna sortit du Tardis et examina les lieux.  
- C'est pas possible, cria t-elle. Oh mon Dieu ! Après Agatha Christie, nous sommes dans l'univers de JK Rowling ! C'est génial !  
Elle passa devant le Saule Cogneur et alla vers l'entrée.  
- Donna attendez !  
Mais elle n'écouta pas. Elle entra dans le Hall. Le Docteur arriva peu de temps après.  
- Il n'y a personne. Pourquoi il n'y a personne ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit le Docteur, songeur.  
- C'est peut-être les vacances.  
- Il devrait quand même y avoir du monde.  
Il ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle mais elle était déserte aussi. Il était pourtant midi.  
Il ressortit et traversa le parc. Il arriva jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid et frappa à la porte. Crockdur aboya derrière la porte et il entendit un raclement de chaise. La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps sur Hagrid.  
- Ah ! Bah y a quelqu'un en fait ! Bonjour, je suis le Docteur et voici Donna !  
- Bonjour, que faites vous ici ? Demanda Hagrid.  
- Nous sommes atterri ici par hasard et nous souhaitions faire une petite visite mais on s'est rendu compte qu'il n'y avait personne.  
- Personne pourtant quand j'y suis allé tout à l'heure Poudlard était pleins d'élèves. Je ne comprend pas.  
Le Docteur examina Hagrid du regard puis sortit son tournevis sonique.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Hagrid en montrant le tournevis.  
Le Docteur ne répondit pas et pointa son tournevis sur Hagrid.  
- On s'en va Donna, dit-il.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle.  
- Il est mort, ils sont tous mort.  
Hagrid ouvrit les yeux plus largement et sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.  
-Oui c'est vrai, nous sommes morts.  
Donna cru halluciné quand elle vit quelque chose sortir de son front. L'œil d'un Dalek.  
- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est un Dalek !  
Le Docteur emmena Donna dans le Tardis.  
- Que faisons nous Docteur ?  
- Je vais appeler le Ministère de la Magie. Ils auront plus de facilité à s'en débarrasser grâce à la magie.  
- vous avez le numéro du Ministère de la Magie ?! S'exclama Donna.  
- Bien sûr !  
Le Docteur activa le Tardis et ils s'en allèrent.


	4. Le Docteur dans l'Arène

The Ruller and the Killer

Le Tardis atterrit dans une forêt. Le Docteur et Rose en sortirent.  
- Où est-ce qu'on est Docteur ? Demanda Rose.  
- Je dirais le 21ème siècle. Mais où je ne sais pas trop. Cette forêt est étrange.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Elle n'est pas naturelle ... Peut-être sommes nous dans un vaisseau et que cette forêt en est l'alimentation, l'oxygène, j'ai déjà vue ça.  
- On est dans un vaisseau mais on se croirait dans une forêt ! C'est génial !  
Le Docteur rigola et tendit son bras à Rose. Elle le prit et ils marcherent.  
- On ne devrait pas tarder à trouver la sortie, les " forêts " ne sont jamais très grandes.  
Mais au bout d'une heure, ils n'avaient trouvés ni âmes qui vivent ni sortie. Le Docteur fut plus suspicieux et sur ses gardes. Ils arriverent en lisière de forêt et le Docteur se stoppa.  
- Rose, retournez au Tardis.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ce n'est pas un vaisseau, c'est une arène. Et nous sommes beaucoup plus tard dans les siècles que je ne le pensais.  
- On est où exactement Docteur ?  
- Dans un jeu télévisé.  
- Encore ! S'exclama Rose.  
- Mais cette fois c'est réel si on meurt. Nous sommes dans les Hunger Games. Regarde face à toi.  
En face d'eux se trouvaient une grande pleine avec au centre la corne d'abondance où se trouvaient cinq participants.  
- Retournons au Tardis sans ce faire voir.  
Ils reculèrent mais Cato les avait vus. Il leur courut après, suivit des autres tributs. Il avait certainement cru que c'était d'autres participants. Rose était en tête mais elle trebucha. Le Docteur la releva et la laissa reprendre la course. Il se cacha pour essayer de ralentir les autres.  
Il se montra quand il les vit passer.  
- Je suis le Docteur, je ne suis pas un tribut. La jeune fille qui m'accompagnait est Rose, c'est ma compagne. Nous avons atterrit ici par erreur et je vous prie de nous laisser partir sans nous faire de mal.  
- c'est plutôt un piège des programmateurs pour voir si nous sommes capables de tuer de sang froid plutôt, dit Cato.  
- Pas de pitié ! Cria Clove.  
Le Docteur se remit à courir. Des boules de feu se mirent à fuser et le Docteur les evita. Les autres eurent moins de chance. Ils furent dirigé autre part, vers un autre tribut : Katniss Everdeen.  
Le Docteur arriva au Tardis où se trouvait Rose et se tourna vers une caméra qu'il aperçut dans un arbre. Il fit un sourire et dit :  
" Je reviendrai et j'arrêterai ce jeu horrible ". Puis il entra et fit démarrer le Tardis.


End file.
